


#99: Desolate

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: It's a mining operation, not the Garden of Eden





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another sampler I don't quite know what to do with.

The ship dropped down through the cloud cover with a sharp jolt, knocking Rachel’s teeth together. The engine whined almost frantically, and she watched Martin’s fingers press tight into the muscles of his thighs.

“Jesus,” Wei said, leaning so far over that the wire frames of his glasses knocked against the hazy glass. “Is that _it_?”

The mine loomed below them, a great black hole in the reddish grey crust of the planet. The tiny silver and blue ring of the habitat structure around it made it look like an enormous eye, staring up at them, unblinking.

“It’s a mining operation, kid,” Seth retorted, noisily sucking air through the silver bridge of his reconstructed teeth. “Not the Garden of Eden.”

James leaned over, reluctantly, his face still a muted shade of pale grey-green, to get a look outside, against Wei’s panicked protests of man, come on, don’t you dare puke in my lap.

“Shouldn’t there be more lights?” he said.


End file.
